Riddle or Potter?
by Nickole Riddle
Summary: SPOILERS OOP Harry's P.O.V for most if not all, Harry finds out he's not James's son and is having a bit of trouble accepting it and finding who he really is. Seeing as how the series is complete this is now AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books   
  
Chapter 1  
  
If you've ever had an identity crisis then you may know what I'm talking about. My name is Harry Potter or it used to be before my world came crashing down around me, all because of a potion gone wrong.  
  
It was the beginning of my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I had some how managed to make it into Professor Snape's N.E.W.T potions class. It was our first class with the Slytherins and Snape had paired me up with Draco Malfoy, of course he just had to torture me with more then just the death of my godfather. We were making a relatively simple potion, but that spoiled arrogant little brat added something to change the potion. Some how, I'm not entirely sure even now, one of the ingredients I was adding cut my hand and a drop of blood fell into the cauldron. Next I knew the potion disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a piece of paper, which Malfoy grabbed before either Snape or I could react, was all that was left.  
  
"It looks like Gryffindor's golden boy is keeping secrets." Malfoy had said smirking at me. If I had known what was going to happen in the years to come I would have ran to where I don't know I just know I would have left the wizarding world that would so soon turn it's back on me. And then Malfoy said the words that made my face drain of all color, "It seems that Potter isn't a Potter…." Before I could hear anything else Snape had grabbed the paper, dismissed the class, and was leading me to the Headmaster's office.  
  
When we stepped onto the revolving stairs, he let me see the piece of paper. The first and only name on the birth certificate, for that's what it was, I saw was Harry Thomas Riddle/Potter. After seeing that name my eyes rolled back into my head and the last thing I remembered were strong arms catching me as I started to fall.  
  
Before I continue I think you should know about the summer before my 6th year. Uncle didn't take to kindly to the Order's threat, and locked me and all my things in the basement as soon as we got to number 4. Later that evening he came down to the basement and started beating me, I welcomed it I knew I deserved it I was a murderer after all I had killed Sirius, Bertha, my mom, my dad, and countless others. My reaction confused him so he threatened me one of his favorite things to do, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He told me that every three days I would write to my friends and the order, with him reading them before they were sent out, and that my chores would increase since those 'freaks', as he had called them, threatened him and his family.  
  
My summer continued in that way with Voldemort sending visions every night of what he would do to me and my friends once he got a hold of us, not to mention the decrease of food and not knowing what was going on in the wizarding world. My 'friends' were unable to send me any letters and I never got any replies, I continued to blame myself for all the people that died because of me even if it was indirectly. My uncle beating me every night he got home for one thing or another, then one night I had been locked in the basement all day he came down for his usual beating but this time he didn't stop with beating me and had chained me to my bed after ripping all my clothes off. He proceeded to rape me all the time saying I was a dirty little freak and a murderer who didn't deserve such an honor of having him rape me, the thing is I actually started believing him. He raped me every night of the summer after that and invited friends to too of course they paid him.  
  
When September first rolled around he didn't want to lose his fuck toy but even more so didn't want to face the anger of a full grown wizard so he took me to the station early and told me not to tell any one, like I would want to any ways. I crossed the barrier finding that the train was already there, I quickly boarded grabbed a compartment and placed several locking and silencing charms up. I then cast the most powerful glamoure charm I knew. I kept the spells up until we got to Hogwarts because I wasn't ready to face my so called friends yet.  
  
A.N: Hey everyone sorry it's short, but I'm not really sure if anyone is even reading this guess that depends on what the title becomes, any way please review it's hard to know if I should continue when people don't review, any comments are appreciated thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Riddle or Potter  
Chapter 2

When I awoke I was in Dumbledore's office and some one was rubbing circles on my back I looked up to see that it was Professor Snape however the moment he realized I was awake he stopped. "H..how can this be?" I asked stuttering. "HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL COULD I BE A RIDDLE?"

"I assure you Harry it's quite possible. A few years before you were born the dark lord was looking for an heir and then exactly when Lily got pregnant he stopped looking I didn't understand it until now and it still doesn't make complete sense but somehow the dark lord must have tricked Lily into thinking he was James which as you could probably see in your 2nd year wasn't very hard…but any ways he must have made her think he was James and made love to her getting her pregnant. Why he chose Lily though I'm not quite sure. I mean sure she was brilliant and strong but she was a muggle born." Professor Snape said to me leaving me shocked for the second time since I woke up.

"Y..o..u you called me Harry…." I replied my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes well Harry Professor Snape has a point and I believe he may be right Lily was a powerful witch but now I think you should go and get some rest Harry. If you have a problem with going back to Gryffindor Tower I'm sure professor Snape will allow you to stay with him for this evening." Professor Dumbledore said to me with his eyes twinkling. Something tells me that that old coot is up to something and I know I'm not going to like it.

"If you don't mind Professor Snape I really don't want to try and explain this to every one… But I don't want to be a bother to you so I'll stay in the tower." With that said I started to walk away but Snape grabbed my shoulder and I couldn't help it I winced that shoulder hadn't completely healed yet. After a minute I thought he didn't notice but then.

"Harry take off your shirt please." he said please but he and I both knew it wasn't a request I shook my head no any ways and he grabbed the hem of my over large shirt and pulled it off. I heard the sharp intakes of breath from Professor Dumbledore and Snape. "Who did this to you? When did it happen and why didn't you tell any one?"

"What's it matter to you Snape you never cared before and I know Dumbledore is only worried about his precious tool." I grabbed my shirt and put it back on but Snape reacted quicker then I thought he would he grabbed my arm gently before I could take off. "Let go of me Snape unless you truly are a Death Eater worried about your master's precious heir."

"Just because you are the dark lord's son doesn't mean I'm worried about you just for that. I was good friends with Lily and I know she would be rolling over in her grave if I didn't find out who did this and make sure they paid for it. Now tell me how long has this been going on? Or would you rather continue this discussion in my rooms rather then here in front of Albus?" Snape said leading me out of the office and to his rooms before I could reply.

"Professor I still don't get why you want to know when I had a bike accident. That's why I didn't tell any one because that's all it was I wasn't being careful and I crashed." I replied to him not meeting his eyes. He pushed me down onto the couch and sat next to me.

"Harry you are a horrible liar I know your uncle did this to you what I want to know is how long and how bad deep down I knew in your first year but I was blinded by my hate For James Potter and didn't see the abused little boy. Now I want you to tell me everything and I swear you won't ever go back there." he said and I sighed and told him everything including that I deserved it all that I had killed Sirius.

"Harry you're not a freak and it's not your fault that Black died, you didn't deserve anything your uncle did to you… Now take off your shirt and lay on your stomach while I put on some healing salve…On second thought I'm going to pour some healing potion into a bath to make sure it gets to everything that's hurt." Snape said and led me to the bathroom where I stared in awe at the black marble and the one wall covered completely in full length mirrors. Once he drew the bath he helped me out of my clothes and into the tub. Surprisingly he stuck around and washed my hair for me something no one had ever done for me except a long time ago and as he washed my hair a memory from when I was a baby of him giving me a bath with my mother watching us smiling. I got out after an hour and he led me to his bedroom, I tried to protest but he forced me to lie down in his bed and gave me a dreamless sleep potion to ensure I got a full nights rest.

AN: Hey every one sorry this took me so long but I completely forgot I even had this story and I was reading it last night and then today this whole chapter just sort of came to me tell me what you think…Disclaimer same as always and thanx to the three who reviewed…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter as usual.

'thoughts'

/parseltongue/

Riddle or Potter

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up and didn't recognize where he was he knew it wasn't Gryffindor tower and he started to panic. Harry drew his knees up to his chest. 'Where am I? Have I been captured by Voldemort while I slept? No that isn't right because my scar doesn't hurt. So the Snake faced bastard hasn't captured me, but that still leaves me confused as to where the heck I am. Wait I'm starting to remember now oh yeah Snape brought me to his quarters after he discovered my injury I wonder where he is, well might as well get up and find him.' With that decided Harry got out from under the black silk sheets on the huge bed and set about looking for his professor knowing that it was Saturday so he didn't need to worry about classes.

Right as he was about to leave Snape walked in. "Well where do you think you're going? I need to check your wounds and get some food into you before you leave these rooms. The whole school now knows btw and I don't think you are quite ready to deal with that." He said leading Harry to the couch where he removed his shirt to check on the wounds.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked quietly.

"I was summoned by the Dark Lord. However I must inform you that the Dursleys are dead. I can assure you your aunt and cousins deaths were relatively quick and painless, however your uncle was tortured greatly before he was finally killed. I'm sorry Harry but it had to be done to keep you from having to go back there ever again and you shouldn't blame your self, also your father told me to give you this." Snape said holding out a box with tiny holes in it for Harry to take. Harry opened it to see a baby boa constrictor looking at him.

/Hello little one do you have a name/ Harry asked the snake gently in parseltongue.

/No massster you mussst give me one./ came the boa's reply.

/Well firsst I musst know your gender./

/I am a male massster./

/Firssst pleasse sstop calling me masster my name isss Harry. How doesss Jinx sssound to you/

/A worthy name my Young massster the snake replied/

I look up to see Snape watching me with interest. "It never ceases to amaze me but you and your father speak it differently...He speaks it with a certain coldness to make it sound more intimidating where as you make it radiatee warmth and make it sound good and nice." He says noticing my curious look.

"Why were you called? Never mind I suppose Draco went and told him about me. But if he knew I was his heir then why try to kill me I mean surely he knew he had got her pregnant?" I ask petting Jinx gently.

"That I don't know Harry but what I do know is he wants to see you and will demand custody of you, if he doesn't get his way he may even take you out of Hogwarts." He says after he orders food through the floo. "He's also ordered me to take you shopping for new clothes muggle and wizard, but we won't be alone and I warn you this shopping trip will be hell Lucious managed to get out of going to Azkaban again and will be going with us. Pure hell I tell you but it would have been worse if Lils was still alive those two were shopping friends in Hogwarts even though she was a muggle born she earned his and every other Slytherins respect in her choice style and her power." He tells me as he's setting up a table. I'm surprised no one ever tells me about my mother I think this may have some good in it after all. "She wasn't a Gryffindor as you were lead to believe but shockingly a Slytherin... That could be why he chose her. Lils was one of our best pranksters and flyers though she never tried for the team. Always said it would take time away from her studies and pranks and she was right it would have. All that talent of yours every one said you got from James, thats a laugh Lils was ten times better then him and so are you." He goes on as he continues setting up chairs.

"I'm sorry about looking into your pensive it was just that every one always told me how great James was and how much like him I was but they never actually told me what he did that was soo great and they never told me anything about my mother. I guess my curiosity got the best of me and I'm sorry for invading your privacy." I look down at the floor I can't meet his eyes I'm too ashamed to. "I guess James wasn't as great as everyone always told me, but I could never treat any one like that it was stupid and idiotic and just plain mean. I'm sorry for what he and Sirius did to you, and I know that doesn't make the fact go away but maybe it can help." I look into his eyes as I finish my little speech.

"Harry, I'm the one who should be appologising because I couldn't see how much like Lily you really are. I've never truly hated you just the thought that James took her away from me and then you were born and I loved you soo much but James forbided me from seeing you. I only got to see you when James wewnt on missions and I wasn't needed to do anything, then you had to go into hidding and I found out too late that the Dark Lord had gone to attack them." He says helping me sit down and start eating. I hear the fire flare and some one clear their throat.

"If you two are finished I believe a shopping trip is in order." I look over to see Lucious Malfoy standing in front of the fire place.

AN: sorry it's still short but it took me a good two hours to add everything.


End file.
